


You're not that subtle

by JenJo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Deaf Clint Barton, F/F, F/M, M/M, Matchmaker Natasha Romanov, Oblivious Sam, lawyer!natasha, oblivious natasha, paramedic!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: Natasha & Sam team up in order to get their friends to realise their mutual attraction, while ignoring their own mutual attraction





	1. Setting up the plot

**Author's Note:**

> This is slightly different to the versions I've posted on tumblr, if you read it over there.

[Clint & I were thinking of heading to the cafe. Celebration. Wanna join?]

[Sure, why not. Should I bring Barnes?]

[Does he have anything else to do?]

[Probably not. Steve’s still on holiday.]

[Lucky. 5 oclock?]

[See you then]

 

~~~

 

“Hey, Barnes!” Sam called from the kitchen, where he resumed putting away dishes.

“I’m not helping you put away the dishes!” Bucky called back, opening the door to his bedroom & sticking his head out. “You agreed.”

“Not asking you to do dishes,” Sam held up his hands, leaning back against the bench. “Inviting you out tonight. Cafe, 5.”

Bucky began shaking his head. “No.”

“Nat & Clint are going to be there.”

At that, Bucky reconsidered, tilting his head and looking down at the floor. He thought for a moment, before looking back at Sam. “Alright. 5. I’ll be ready.”

“Don’t forget, you’re cleaning the bathroom!” Sam called out as Bucky closed his door; the lack of acknowledgement did not fill Sam with confidence. 

 

~~~

 

“Sam’s in,” Nat said, smiling at Clint. 

“Barnes?” Clint asked, something like hope in his eyes.

Natasha nodded. “Yeah. You done?”

Clint pushed his paperwork towards her. “Yeah. Who thought buying a building would be so difficult?”

Natasha raised an eyebrow at Clint. “Everyone. It’s very clear that it is a long process.”

Clint shrugged, leaning back in his chair. “Just thought all it would take is money, to be honest.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, scanning the paperwork to upload to the server. “You’ve been hanging around Stark too much.”   
Clint, being the responsible adult that he was, stuck his tongue out at her. She ignored that.   
“So, this time tomorrow, you will officially own that dump of yours.”

“Hey,” Clint pouted a little. “It’s not a dump.”

“Whatever you say.”

Clint, still being the mature adult that he is, stuck his tongue out at Natasha. This time, Natasha stuck her tongue out in response.

 

~~~

 

“So I hear we’re celebrating?” Sam said as he sat down at the square table, in between Clint and Natasha. Bucky sat opposite him.

Clint smiled, pointing at himself with his thumbs. “You’re looking at the owner of an apartment complex.”

“You bought the thing?” Sam put his hand on Clint’s shoulder. “That’s great.”

“Thank you.” Clint beamed, clearly happy.

“I’m proud of you,” Bucky said, looking at Clint. Clint nodded back, expression morphing to.. shyness?

“So… coffee?” Natasha asked. At the responding nods, she stood and dragged Sam to the counter with her.

“The attraction is so thick you can  _ see  _ it,” she said to Sam while they waited for their order.

Sam looked at her, confused expression on his face. “Between who?”

Natasha rolled her eyes, before nodding towards Clint and Bucky. “Those two, obviously.”   
Sam looked back; Bucky had moved his chair slightly closer, head tilted towards Clint & attention clearly focused on him.   
“Obviously they’re close. Gotta make sure Clint can hear him.”   
Natasha gave Sam a Look. “Romantic attraction. Barnes and Barton. Very obvious.”

“What’s your point?”

“Sam,” Natasha put a hand on Sam’s shoulder, turning him in order to look Sam in the eyes. “They should be dating. They just need a push in the right direction.”

“And we can’t leave it up to them because…”   
Natasha sighed, turning back to look at the pair. “Because Clint’s oblivious about everything, and Bucky’s stubborn. If we leave it up to them?”

“They may never get together,” Sam finished her though. He pondered for a moment, looking back at the pair. They were still talking, both with smiles on their faces. He turned to Natasha, and nodded. “Alright, I’m in.”

“Operation Clucky is on.”

Sam shook his head. “Nope, we need to come up with a different codename.”   
  
~~~

  
“Soooo….” Sam was sitting on the kitchen counter, drinking straight from the orange juice carton, having come home from his run. Bucky had just entered the kitchen, flipping the kettle on and going to the fridge to get his orange juice carton.

(Yes, they both drink straight from the carton. It was only logical to have separate cartons. When they were feeling particularly snappy, they’d drink from each other’s carton.)

“I hope you’re not trying to talk to me before my coffee,” Bucky said as he wiped his mouth, returning his juice to the fridge and going to make his coffee. 

Sam hummed, shrugging his shoulders. “Just wanted to know what you thought of last night.”

“Last night?” Bucky frowned at the kettle, mentally willing it to boil faster. “We went to a cafe. Why would I have  _ feelings  _ about it?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “I didn’t say  _ feelings,  _ Barnes.”

“But you implied it,  _ Wilson _ ,” Bucky filled his travel mug with hot water, turning to glare at Sam. “What is this about?”

“What do you think of Clint?”

Bucky blinked, surprise written on his face. “Barton? Why would I think anything about the disaster?”

“No reason,” Sam said behind his orange juice carton. Bucky narrowed his eyes at Sam.

“What are you up to Wilson?”

Sam pointedly looked at the clock on the wall. “Hey, you better get to work.”

Bucky gave Sam a pointed look, before shaking his head as he collected his bag.

“We’ll talk when you get back!” Sam called to Bucky’s back. Bucky gave him a one fingered salute over his shoulder. Sam laughed, shaking his head. “Oh Bucky, avoiding the topic ain’t gonna help you.”

 

~~~

 

“Barton!”

Clint bolted upright, closing his eyes against the dizziness that came from sitting up too quickly.

“What the hell?”

“You’re late.”

Clint opened one eye; Kate was standing there, hands on hips. Lucky sat at her feet, leash in mouth.

Clint groaned, standing up. “Why are you in my room?”

“Look around you.”

Clint opened both eyes; he was in his main room. “Why aren’t I in my room?”

“I don’t know,” Kate sighed, holding out clothes for Clint. “But go get changed; we need to go.”

Clint took the clothes, and went to the bathroom. He shook his head at his reflection, the bags under his eyes more predominant than usual.

“Crap,” Clint muttered when he heard the low battery beeping in his ears. He took out his aids, glaring at them slightly.  _ This is why you don’t sleep in them. _

“Hey Kate,” Clint said as he exited the bathroom; Kate was standing there, hand outstretched with batteries. After putting them into his aids, he looked at Kate. “How’d-”

“Natasha told me,” Kate said, pushing coffee into Clint’s hands. “Come on, I’m driving.”   
“What did Natasha tell you?” Clint asked they they walked down the stairs, Lucky in tow.   
“That you were celebrating last night, and you probably left your aids in.”   
“How does she know me so well?”   
“Because you’ve known each other  _ forever _ .”   
“Kate, we’ve known each other fifteen years.”   
“Like I said:  _ forever _ .”   
Clint put an arm around Kate’s shoulders. “You’re such a kid.”   
“And you’re old. Come on, we’ve got to get to work.”

While in the car, Clint checked his messages.

[Bucky seems friendly]

Clint frowned at the text from Natasha. 

[yeah. hes our friend?]

[Just saying. He sat quite close to you last night.]

Clint shook his head.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nat is being weird,” Clint said, before opening up a new message to Bucky.

[nat is being weird]

[yeah, sam was as well.]

[weird]

“Why do you now have a smile on your face?”

Clint put his phone away, glaring at Kate. “Why aren’t you watching the road?”

“Red light,” Kate rolled her eyes, before focusing back on the road. “Seriously, what’s with the goofy smile? I thought Natasha was being weird.”

“Wasn’t talking to Nat.”

“Oh? Got a  _ guy  _ do you?”

“Shut up Kate,” Clint muttered, pointedly turning to look out the window.

 

~~~

 

“So Operation Clucky is underway.”

Sam shook his head at Natasha. “No.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him. “No?”

“We are not calling it Operation Clucky.”

“Fine,” Natasha put away the file she had been entering onto the computer. “How was Barnes this morning?”

“Barnes,” Sam laughed, shaking his head. Natasha’s phone vibrated; she picked it up, laughing.

“Check it out,” she handed the phone over to Sam. There was a picture of Clint, goofy smile in place. The accompanying message from Kate:

[why?]

“So maybe more than underway,” Sam observed, handing the phone back. 

Natasha hummed. “Yeah. Shouldn’t you be going to work?”

Sam looked at the time. “Yes. How do you know?” Sam’s work hours were very random; sometimes  _ he  _ didn’t know when he was working.

“I know a lot of things,” Natasha reached into her bag, pulling out a cheese croissant. She handed it to Sam. “Freshly made this morning.”

“You really shouldn’t have,” Sam said as he put it in his own bag. “Thank you.”

“No problem. Have fun rescuing people.”

“Have fun saving people from the law.”

Natasha watched Sam leave her office. If she was watching one part of him in particular, well, there was no one to call her on it.

“Hey Nat.”

Natasha blinked; Sharon was standing in front of her, holding a pile of folders in her arms, and a knowing smile on her face.

“When did you get here?”

“I came in after your boyfriend left,” Sharon smiled as she sat down opposite Natasha, putting the folders on the desk. “I understand, he is quite good looking. I’d be distracted too.”

Natasha frowned at Sharon. “Sam’s not my boyfriend. He’s just a friend.”

Sharon continued to smile knowingly at Natasha. “If you say so.”

“Sharon.”

“Right, right,” Sharon tapped the stack of folders. “Newest cases. Where do you want to start?”

“How many?” Natasha looked at the pile of files. 

“Twelve. I’m happy to split half half.”

“If you don’t have anything else on your plate.”

“Of course I do,” Sharon shook her head. “But you do as well. Seriously, I see the way you look at Sam.”

“Sam is a friend.”

“Right,” Sharon drew out the word, taking the top file and opening it. “So, the Harrison Case?”

“Why not.”

An hour later, the two had outlined half their cases, and were taking a coffee break.

“So, any plans for the weekend?”

Sharon ducked her head, pushing her hair behind her ear. “Yeah.”

Natasha nodded. “Yeah?”

“I’m,” Sharon lifted her head, smiling wide. “I’m spending the weekend with Pep.”

“Yeah?” Natasha smiled at her friend. “That’s awesome.”

“It is,” Sharon nodded, stirring her coffee. “We’ve been planning it for a while, and our schedules have finally lined up.”

“I know, you’ve only been talking about it for ages,” Natasha said, taking a drink of her coffee. “It’s great, and I’m sure the two of you are going to have an amazing time.”

“Thanks,” Sharon looked at Natasha. “So, you and that hot guy?”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “No, there is nothing between me and Sam.”

Sharon raised her eyebrows. “Who said I meant Sam?”

Natasha sighed. “Who else would you mean?”

“Barton?”

Natasha laughed. “Good one Carter. No, I’m actually trying to get him a date with Barnes. Sam’s helping me.”

“Barnes and Barton?” Sharon thought for a moment, before nodding. “Yes. I can see that.”

“Exactly!” Natasha exclaimed, nodding at Sharon. “Exactly. We’ve just got to get them to realise it.”

“Like you and Sam?”

Natasha shook her head, drinking her coffee. “There is nothing between me and Sam.”

Sharon nodded, but didn’t look entirely convinced. It was probably the way that Natasha’s arguments weren’t entirely convincing. Natasha was one of the best lawyers at the firm; she had ways of making you believe  _ anything _ .   
She wasn’t trying very hard to convince Sharon. 

 


	2. The ‘we haven’t been dating for ages and they’ll think they got us together and realise they’ve been in love with each other for ages’ thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Natasha continue to try and get Clint and Bucky to go on a date together.  
> Clint and Bucky continue to be amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the extended version of what I shared on tumblr last night.

“What has you smiling so goofy this early on a Saturday?”

Sam looked up from his phone; Bucky had entered the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of water. Sam scrunched up his nose, shaking his head.

“Not early, you just sleep late.”

Bucky looked pointedly at the clock. “It is seven am.”

Sam rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “And you know I had a night shift. I’ve been awake for the past seventeen hours.”

“Stop avoiding the question.” Bucky pointed at Sam’s mouth. “What’s with the goofy smile?”

Sam put his phone into his pocket, taking a drink from his orange juice before putting it back in the fridge. “Night Barnes.”

“You can’t ignore me forever!”

Sam flipped him off over his shoulder. “Don’t forget to clean the bathroom!” Sam called as he closed the door to his bedroom. He took his phone out of his pocket, took off his work uniform, put it in the laundry basket, and collapsed on his bed. 

He had a message sent four minutes ago.

[You ignoring me?]

Sam smiled, typing out his reply.

[Nah. Barnes happened.]

[I see]

Sam frowned at his phone. [What on earth does that mean?]

[Nothing Sam. Don’t worry.]

Sam rolled onto his side, slipping under his sheets. [See, now I’m worried.]

[You free tonight?]

[Yeah?]

[So’s Clint. Operation Clucky. I have a plan]

Sam groaned at the name, shaking his head. 

[We need to change the name.] Sam yawned, barely keeping his eyes open. [And I need some sleep]

[Sweet dreams]

If Sam went to sleep with a smile on his face, no one was around to see it.

 

~~~

 

“Natasha.”

[You finish work yet]

“Nat.”

[I find it hilarious that you’re awake]

“Tash.”

[Really?]

“Tasha!”

Natasha looked up at the yell from Clint, frowning. “Why are you yelling?”

“Because you didn’t answer me the first twenty times I called your name.” Clint leant over on the couch, trying to see Natasha’s phone. “Who are you talking to?”

Natasha held her phone out of reach. “Why do you need to know?”

“Need to know who is more important than Saturday morning cartoons.”

Natasha smiled at Clint. “No one is more important than Saturday morning cartoons.”

Clint nodded, moving back to his side of the couch. “As it should be.” Clint leant forward, picking up his coffee mug and waving it at Natasha. “I need a refill.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, taking the empty mug of coffee. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

“You’re the best!” Clint smiled at Natasha.

“Don’t you forget it.” Natasha ruffled Clint’s hair as she walked past, going to the kitchen.

While Natasha waited for the coffee pot to boil, she checked her phone again; no new messages.

[You ignoring me?]

She only had to wait a minute for a reply.

[Nah. Barnes happened.] 

Natasha smiled, talking with Sam while the coffee boiled. 

(The coffee was brought to Clint a couple of minutes after it had been poured. He didn’t comment on it.)

 

~~~

 

“So, explain this from the beginning.” Clint sat on his bed, watching Natasha go through his wardrobe. “Why are you choosing my outfit? Where are we going? Why can’t I stay home?”

“We’re going to meet Sam and Bucky at that restaurant that you won’t shut up about. You need to come, because you do. And I’m choosing your outfit because if it was left up to you, you’d turn up in a tracksuit.”

“That was  _ one  _ time Nat!” Clint flopped back on his bed, closing his eyes. “You need to stop using it as a reason for things.”

Clint sat up when a shirt was thrown on him.

“Wear that.”

Clint frowned at it, before frowning up at Natasha. “But why do I need to get up for dinner with Bucky and Sam?”

“You just do,” Natasha sat down beside Clint, putting an arm around his shoulders. “Now I’ve gotta go into work for a bit.”

“On a Saturday?”   
“Yeah, some paperwork that needs to be lodge first thing Monday. So I will meet you at the restaurant.”

“Fine. See you then.”

Clint watched Natasha leave, before pulling out his phone.

[I think they’re up to something]

 

~~~

 

“ _ Ms Carter’s phone. May I help you?” _

“Pepper?”

“ _ Haha, yeah. Sharon’s indisposed at the moment. Can I help?” _

“Yeah. I need an alibi.”

“ _ I’m going to assume it’s not for a crime. _ ”

“Nah, Sharon can probably explain. I know you're away, can I use your house for half an hour?”

“ _ That is possible, yes. You have the key?” _

“Thank you Pepper.”

 

~~~

 

Sam woke up around five, and went straight to the shower. When he got out, he saw Bucky sitting at the kitchen table, dressed up to go out.

“Why are you so dressed up?” Sam asked as he went to the fridge.

“We’re going out with Natasha and Clint,” Bucky said without looking up from his tablet. “She told me, because she knew you wouldn’t tell me until five minutes beforehand.”

“To be fair,” Sam came and sat across the table, looking at Bucky. “I’ve been asleep all day.”

Bucky looked up at Sam, smile on his face. “She said you’d say that too. She also asked me to remind you…” Bucky trailed off, getting his phone to find the message. “That you need to be there at 7, and I need to go and buy her bread, so I’ll be later.”

“What kind of plan is that?”

Bucky shrugged, turning back to the game he was playing. “I stopped questioning Natasha a long time ago. I suggest you do the same.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sam got out his phone. A message had been sitting there since just after he went to sleep.

[Good morning]

[So you’re sending Bucky to get bread?]

[What can I say? Sometimes the simplest plans are the best. Be at the restaurant at 7.]

[Yes, Bucky passed on your message. Amazingly.]

“Hey,” Sam looked up, remembering something. “You cleaned the bathroom.”

Bucky didn’t look up from his game. “Yeah. It was my turn.”

“Thanks for that.”

Bucky shrugged, still watching his game. 

 

~~~

 

Bucky waited until Sam left the room to look at his phone.

[I think they’re up to something]

He smiled, shaking his head. [Obviously. Nat texted me to make sure I got there fifteen minutes after Sam.]

[Shes not even being subtle. Thisll be fun.]

 

~~~

  
" _Pepper says you're using my house to straighten your hair?"_

"That would be the gist of it, yes," Natasha spoke, her phone on the benchtop as she straightened her hair.

_"And you couldn't do this at your house because?"_

"The best alibis have some element of truth to them."

_"I don't think I want to know. Pepper says if you ever go evil, take us with you."_

"Of course," Natasha turned off the straightener, standing up to begin cleaning the bathroom. "I would never dream of going evil without you."

_"I'm honoured. So, big date tonight?"_

"Thanks for letting me use your house, Sharon. Have fun with Pepper."

" _Will do. And don't think that i noticed you avoiding the question."_

"Night Sharon," Natasha said as she disconnected the call.  _Time to get dressed._

 

 

~~~

 

Entering the restaurant, Sam noticed Natasha instantly. She was wearing a pink blouse, a colour she normally avoided.

"Nice disguise,” Sam nodded as he slid into the seat across from Natasha. “What’s the plan?”

Natasha handed over a glasses case. “Put those on.”

“Why?” Sam did as asked, tilting his head; Natasha had straightened her hair, with her hair framing her face. It looked amazing, but Sam quickly shook that thought out of his head.

“Because,” Natasha pointed across the restaurant. “We’re playing matchmaker.”

Sam looked; Clint was sitting alone, reading the menu. “What?”

“Bucky will be entering in three, two,” Natasha pointed at the door, where Bucky entered. Bucky went straight to Clint’s table; the pair smiled at each other, easily falling into conversation.

“Time to kick this plan into gear,” Natasha spoke as she typed on her phone. “I am saying that a work emergency has come up, and I’m at Sharon’s.”

“And you want me to come up with a work emergency?”

Natasha held out her hand; Sam handed over his phone.

“You have been called in to an emergency shift.”

Sam watched the table; both men picked up their phones, before laughing and resuming their conversation.

“So they’re on a date. And we’re…”

“Observing,” Natasha shrugged, picking up a menu. “Enjoying a meal. This place has  _ great  _ food.”

Sam nodded, listening to Natasha with a smile on his face.

 

~~~

 

Natasha  _ knew  _ those glasses would look great on Sam. She spent the night enjoying the view, under the premise of spying on her friends.

 

~~~

 

“They think we’re falling for this?” Bucky asked as he slid into the chair opposite Clint. 

Clint shrugged, putting the menu down. “Let them think what they want. Maybe they’ll realise they’ve been dating.”

“That’s them over there, right?” Bucky tilted his head slightly; Clint nodded. “Nat looks good with straight hair.”

“Sam looks hot with glasses.”

They stared at each other, attempting to keep a straight face. They broke after three seconds. 

“Oh man, I can’t do that,” Clint shook his head. “Too weird. I ordered you that burger you won’t shut up about.”

“That burger I won’t shut up about?” Bucky lent forward, pointing a finger at Clint. “ _ You’re  _ the one who likes it so much. I prefer-”

“The pizza that I ordered, yeah.” Clint smiled at Bucky. “Please, it’s like you don’t know me at all.”

“Hmm,” Bucky hummed, nodding his head. “How long are we going to do this?”

“This restaurant or the ‘we haven’t been dating for ages’ thing?”

Bucky raised his eyebrow at Clint. “The ‘we haven’t been dating for ages and they’ll think they got us together and realise they’ve been in love with each other for ages’ thing.”

Clint screwed up his face at that. “Yeah, we need a better name for it.”

“You’re ignoring the question. How long?”

Clint shrugged. “As long as it takes?”

Bucky leant forward, pointing at Clint. “You think you can last that long?”

“You think you can?”

“Uh.”

Clint and Bucky looked up at the waiter standing there, a plate in each hand.

“Sorry,” Clint smiled at the waiter, who put down the plates of food and left. Clint kicked Bucky under the table. “That was mean.”

“’Sorry’?” Bucky imitated Clint, who scrunched up his nose.

“Eat your pizza, you mean person.”

“Mean person,” Bucky muttered, eating his pizza with a smile. Clint wasn’t able to hide his smile as he ate his burger.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This continues to be fun to write


	3. Mirrors and unknown futures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the process of trying to help your friends realise that they are in love, it would be wise to not ignore your own feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this is different to what I posted on tumblr two days ago. That post was 637 words; this is 2904. There is a lot more plot in this.  
> And... things. Enjoy

_ It had been a long day. _

Natasha laughed, shaking her head at her own thoughts as she locked her door behind her. It wasn’t a long  _ day _ ; it was a long  _ week.  _ They had taken on several new clients, and Natasha had been front and centre. Given the rule of ‘no files at home’, Natasha had been spending a lot of time at the office.

But she had two days of  _ nothing  _ ahead of her; she dropped her bag in front of her room, and collapsed on her couch.

She wasn’t planning on getting up for twelve hours, at least.

Which is why her phone rang at the exact moment she closed her eyes.

“Whoever you are,” she answered without opening her eyes. “This better be important.”

_ “You just wake up?”  _ The voice laughed. Natasha rubbed her  forehead, opening her eyes and staring at her roof.

“Why are you like this Sam?”  _ He is too awake.  _

_ “Like what?” _

Natasha rolled her eyes, toeing off her shoes and letting them drop to the floor. “Why’d you call?”

_ “Sharon’s having a party, asked me to make sure you attend.” _

Natasha frowned. “I spent all week with her at work; she couldn’t have asked me then?”

_ “I don’t know, she called me, then mentioned at the end to tell you.” _

“Alright. Whatever. When?”

_ “Tomorrow. Lunch. You want to invite Clucky? _ ”

Natasha sat up; Sam had refused to use the word Clucky, refused to acknowledge it’s existence. “Are you acknowledging the name?”

_ “Sounds like you could do with a smile. Did it work.” _

“Yes.” Natasha was the only one who could see her smiling, but she always found it hard to lie to Sam.

_ “Yes to the operation, or the smile?” _

“Both.” Natasha liked hearing Sam laugh, even if it was just over the phone.  “Meet at Clint’s?”

_ “Done. Sleep well.” _

“Thanks Sam, you too.”

 

~~~

 

“You should ask them out.”

Sam frowned at Bucky, who had just returned to their apartment. Bucky walked straight to the freezer, retrieving a microwaveable meal and putting it in the microwave. He lent against the counter, arm crossed over his chest. “What?”

“What do you mean, ask them out?” Sam raised his hands, looking around. “Who is ‘them’?”

Bucky stared at Sam. “Whoever it was you were just talking to on the phone.”

“ _ Natasha _ . Natasha was on the phone.”

Bucky shrugged, turning around to get out his dinner. “Point still stands.”

“But it’s  _ Natasha _ ,” Sam whispered to himself, staring at Bucky as he sat down at the table. He shook his head. “Never mind my love life. Sharon’s having a party tomorrow. You in?”

Bucky looked down at his food, frowning at it. “Why is Sharon having a party?”

“How should I know?”

Bucky looked up at Sam then, tilting his head to the side. “Natasha going?”

Sam nodded.

“Barton?”

Sam nodded again.

“Very well. Let’s go.”

“Oh, you decide for both of us?”

Bucky nodded, going back to his food. “One of us has to,” he muttered into his food.

“What was that?” Sam asked; Bucky continued to eat his food, ignoring Sam.

Sam shook his head, picking up his phone.

 

Me: [Barnes is in.]

Waves: [Good. Barton is also]

 

~~~

 

“What are you up to, Ms Carter?” 

Sharon smiled as Pepper wrapped her arms around Sharon’s waist, resting her chin on Sharon’s shoulder. 

“Oh, nothing,” Sharon said, putting her phone down.

“Nothing. Sure,” Pepper kissed Sharon’s cheek. “So I didn’t hear you trying to setup your friends?”

Sharon laughed. “You figured it out, everyone’s figured it out except them two.”

“They’ll figure it out, eventually.” Pepper let go of Sharon, coming around to stand in front of her. “It took us a while, remember?”

“Ah, but see where we are now?” Sharon reached out to pull Pepper into a kiss. 

 

~~~

 

“Barton.”

_ “When did you start answering your phone with Barton?” _

Clint blinked, dropping his pen. “Natasha?”

_ “Who else calls you at nine pm on a Friday?” _

“Uh, lots of people,” Clint leant down to pick up the pen before Lucky could eat it. (Not that he would; Lucky was fast asleep on Clint’s bed). “Kate does.”

_ “I’m answering your call. Sorry I couldn’t earlier.” _

“Talking to that mysterious someone from last week?” Clint tried to keep the smile out of his voice, but trying to deceive Natasha was like trying to rob a bank. You might be able to do it, but was it worth the trouble?

_ “Clint. You busy tomorrow?” _

“With you? Our tradition for the past five years?”

_ “Besides that.”  _ Unlike Clint, Natasha had no problem letting her feelings come through loud and clear.  _ Or, the feelings she  _ wants  _ you to think she has. _

“No? I don’t think?” Clint pulled forward his to do list, quickly looking it over. “Nothing that can’t be pushed back. Why?”

_ “Sharon’s throwing a party at lunch.” _

“Carter? Why?”

_ “No one knows. I’ll be there, Wilson will be there,  _ Barnes  _ will be there…” _

Clint frowned at Natasha’s tone. “Why would I care if Barnes will be there? Why is Barnes even going to be there?”

_ “I don’t know, he just will be. Sam will be too, but you ignored that part.” _

Clint poked his tongue out. “You brought it up.”

_ “I can  _ see  _ you poking your tongue out. We’ll go straight from your place. Oh, Sam will probably pick us up, and bring Barnes. See you in the morning.” _

Clint laughed when Natasha hung up the phone. “I see right through you, Romanoff. So see through. Like…” Clint frowned. “A see through thing.” 

Clint’s thinking was interrupted by his phone vibrating.

 

Raccoon: [Sams doing that thing again]

 

Clint smiled at the familiar name on his phone’s screen, getting his phone and leaning back on his couch.

 

Me: [smiling at his phone?]

Me:  [Nat’s phone was busy when i tried to call her earlier]

Raccoon: [Yeah, he was talking to her. Told him he should just ask her out]

 

Clint audibly gasped.

 

Me: [YOU DIDNT]

Raccoon: [I did.]

Me: [AAAAAAAAAAAAANND????????????] 

 

When Bucky didn’t immediately reply, Clint sent another message. He  _ had  _ to know what had happened.

 

Me:: [dont leave me hanging]

Raccoon: [He didnt know what I was talking about.]

 

Clint groaned, head dropping onto his couch.

 

Me: [damnit sam] 

Me: [why is he like this]

Raccoon: [Like you can talk.]

Me: [excuse you? i seem to remember me being the one to ask you out]

Raccoon: [See, I don’t remember it like that.]

Me: [must be your memory tricking you again]

Raccoon: [Really?]

Raccoon: [You going there?]

Me: [……]

 

“ _ Shit, _ ” Clint stood up, pacing around the room. “Shit, shit, shit. Stupid, stupid.”

 

Me:  [Sorry. I’m sorry. I know not to talk about that stuff over text.]

 

Clint continued to pace around his apartment, banging his phone against his head nervously waiting for a reply. “Damnit Barton, why are you like this?”

 

Raccoon: [Apology accepted.]

 

Clint breathed out a sigh of relief when he got the reply, dropping back onto his couch. “Good.” He was about to type out a reply when he received another message.

 

Raccoon:  [I know you’re sorry because you used proper grammar & punctuation ;P]

 

“Damnit Bucky,” Clint shook his head. “Why do I love you?”

 

Me: [i hate you <3]

Raccoon: [Love you too. Sleep well]

Me: [you to. see you tomorrow]

Raccoon: [Can’t wait.]

 

Clint shook his head, and went back to his work. 

 

~~~

 

“We’re here!”

“Come on in!” Natasha called from the kitchen; Sam and Bucky appeared a moment later. “Clint’s just getting dressed.”

“Natasha, you need to stop letting strange people into my apartment,” Clint mumbled, walking into the kitchen. “Sam, Bucky.”

“Clint,” Sam nodded, before gesturing to the door. “Shall we?”

“Why are we even going to a party?” Clint asked, locking the door behind the group before they headed down the stairs.

“I guess we’ll find out when we get there,” Bucky answered; Sam and Natasha had gone a few steps ahead. “Besides, it’ll give us a chance to watch the two do their thing.”

Clint smiled at Bucky. “Yeah, but it also means we don’t get to do  _ our  _ thing.”

“I know,” Bucky patted Clint’s shoulder, and lowered his voice. “But Sam’s working tonight, and Kate’s gonna look after Lucky.”

“True,” Clint smiled, before nodding down at the others. “Just gotta get through watching those two being oblivious.”

“Don’t be mean, not everyone can be perfect like us.”

Clint laughed, causing Sam and Natasha to stop and frown at them.

“Sorry, sorry,” Clint paused, catching his breath. “Bucky here said something hilarious.”

They looked at Bucky, who shrugged and walked forward, face impassive. “No idea what he’s talking about.”

 

~~~

 

“Welcome!” Sharon opened the door, smiling wide. “Come through, we’re outside. I’m so glad you could make it.”

“What’s this all about?” Natasha asked as she passed; Sharon shrugged a shoulder innocently.

“You’ll find out. Sam, could you help me get some drinks?”

Sam nodded, following Sharon to the fridge as the others made their way outside. 

“Some lemonade,” Sharon handed Sam a bottle of lemonade. “Some coke. Some soda, some squash.”

“Not that I mind,” Sam said around the armful of drinks he was now holding. “But why me?”

“Oh!” Sharon straightened, smiling at Sam. “We really haven’t been properly introduced. I’m Sharon, I’ve worked with Natasha for, oh, five years now?” She tilted her head, smile still wide. “So I like to think I know her.”

“That’s… nice?”

Sharon held up a hand. “I’m not done.” Sam closed his mouth, looking at Sharon curiously. “I know a lot of people. I know people who know people. Don’t even think of hurting her, because I will find out.”

Sam frowned. “O..kay.”

“Good,” Sharon held out her hands, taking the drinks off of Sam. “Good talk. Let’s head outside.”

Sharon walked away, Sam watching after her. He shook his head, following her out.

“I thought you were helping Sharon with drinks,” Natasha said when Sam got close. He held his hands up.

“So did I. She seems to have it covered.”

“Yeah, she’s like that,” Natasha watched Sharon, who had put the drinks on a table and had her arm around Pepper, smiling at whatever it was Pepper had just said. Natasha narrowed her eyes, before widening them. “Oh my god.”

“What?” Sam asked, following as Natasha walked over to the pair.

“Natasha! Glad you could make it,” Pepper stepped forward, smiling. “And you must be Sam, it is nice to meet you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Natasha said, before pointing at Sharon. “Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

Sharon laughed. “It was a bet; she thought you would notice, I said you wouldn’t.”

“Guess I lost,” Pepper sighed, but she had a wide smile. “Though if you don’t mind, we were going to make an announcement a bit later, when more people arrived.”

“Of course,” Natasha hugged Pepper, then Sharon. “I am happy for you two.”

“Thank you,” Sharon and Pepper said in unison, before going to the door to let in more guests.

“What?” Sam asked when Sharon and Pepper were gone. Natasha poured four drinks, handing two to Sam before leading the way to Bucky and Clint.

“You’ll find out.” Natasha stopped, looking at Clint and Bucky. “Look.”

Sam followed her eyeline; Clint was watching Bucky talk like he had the answers to the universe.

“Saps,” Sam said, shaking his head. “You’d think they’ve been dating for a year.”

“But they haven’t really dated yet,” Natasha lamented. “Not without us doing the organising for them. We really need them to do it themselves.”

“You could try talking to Clint? Don’t look at me like that; Bucky has been talking less lately.”

“Really?” Natasha frowned. “Maybe we could swap partners? See if that doesn’t help shake things up.”

“Phase two then?”

“Phase two,” Natasha nodded, resuming walking towards the pair.

 

~~~

 

“... and then the two of them fell asleep! Just in the middle of the room. I thought that would’ve cut the deal, but no. Love at first sight.”

Clint loved listening to Bucky talk about his work. Like,  _ so much _ . Sometimes it would hit him out of the blue, just how  _ right  _ being with Bucky was.

“You’re doing that thing thing.”

Clint shook his head, blinking at Bucky. “What thing?”

Bucky rolled his eyes, gesturing to Clint’s face. “That thing where you look at me like you’re in love.”

Clint sighed, looking at Bucky. “Well, I  _ am _ . So… what’s the problem?”

Bucky nodded his head to the side; Sam and Natasha were heading their way.

“Right,” Clint said, turning to take a drink from Natasha. “Thank you.”

“Any idea why we’re here?” Bucky asked when he took a drink from Sam.

“She knows,” Sam pointed at Natasha, who shrugged.

“She knows everything,” Clint pointed out; Natasha poked her tongue out at him.

“And don’t you forget it,” she said with a wink. Clint frowned, before Sharon came over.

“Hey, we’re gonna bring out some food; come on over there?” Sharon pointed towards the tables set up in the middle of the backyard.

“Lead the way,” Sam gestured with his cup; Sharon smiled, walking ahead.

“So the mystery finally gonna be revealed?” Clint asked Bucky, who nodded. 

“Seems like.”

Sharon split from the group, greeting her work colleagues. Sam stood with Clint and Bucky, watching her.

“Remember that thing I said to you last night?” Bucky asked, taking a sip of his drink.

Sam did a double take, before frowning at Bucky.

“Not in front of Clint.”

Clint shrugged. “I won’t tell her. But you should.”

Sam went silent, turning back to look at the people. “She work with all of these people?”

Clint looked around. “Yeah, Shield’s definitely grown since she joined.”

“They’re a law firm,” Sam turned to Clint, eyebrow raised. “Right?”

Clint nodded. “Yes. Why?”

“Why does everyone look like they could kill someone with their pinky.”

“Because we can.”

Sam jumped, hand on chest as he turned to frown at Natasha. “Why?”

“Because I can.”

Before Sam could reply, Sharon was stepping into the centre of people.

“Can I have your attention!” Sharon called out; everyone fell silent, turning the attention to her. She smiled widely. “I love it when that happens. So, we’ve invited you all to our beautiful home, with this beautiful backyard, beautiful sky, beautiful-”

“We get it Carter, this place is beautiful!” Someone called out, prompting laughter from the group. Sharon laughed also, ducking her head.

“Yeah, it’s beautiful.”

“But not as beautiful as me.”

Sharon held out an arm, and Pepper stepped forward, kissing Sharon’s cheek.

“You’re right,” Sharon said, turning to the group again. “She is more beautiful than this place. Which is probably why I asked her to marry me.”

The group fell silent, watching the pair.

“And?” Someone called out again, when Sharon and Pepper simply smiled.

Pepper held up her hand. “I said yes.”

Applause broke out, everyone stepping forwards to offer their congratulations to the couple.

“They look happy,” Bucky said; he, Clint, and Sam had stepped away from the crowd.

“Yeah. I’ve known Sharon a while, and she’s been gone on Pepper for as long as I’ve known her. It’s nice.”

“You think you’ll ever marry?” Sam asked to no one in particular.

Bucky frowned at him. “To do that, I’d have to be dating someone Sam.”

Sam shrugged. “Not really an answer, Bucky.”

Bucky looked unapologetic, shrugging a shoulder. “What about you?”

Sam nodded, looking off into the distance. “I could see it. I do look good in a tux.”

“Why are we talking about tuxedos?” Natasha asked, joining the group. 

“Marriage,” Clint answered. Natasha visibly shuddered.

“No thanks.”

“No?” Bucky asked; subtly watching Sam, who had frozen at Natasha’s reaction.

“No. I’ve seen things, and it’s just not who I am. Besides, white is  _ not  _ a good colour on me.”

“You do know that a white dress isn’t a requirement of a wedding?” Bucky said, still watching Sam. Sam had unfrozen, but was watching Natasha very intently, waiting for her to answer.

Natasha drank her drink, contemplating. “I’ve never been in a position to consider it, but I can’t see being married as something in my future.”

“Fair enough.” Bucky took a drink, before changing topics. “So, catching up with work colleagues must be fun.”

Natasha laughed. “Hardly. These people know nothing about me.” She turned to each of the men in turn. “And I want it to stay that way.”

Clint held up his hands; Bucky just raised an eyebrow; Sam turned around, muttering something about getting more drinks. Natasha frowned after him, turning to Bucky and Clint.

“What’s wrong with him?”

Bucky and Clint shared a look. Natasha sighed, waiting for an answer.

“Maybe you should ask him?” Clint suggested. Natasha nodded.

“Maybe I shall.” She took a drink, before turning to Bucky. “So…” she began, before her eyes went wide. She turned to Clint, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t panic.”

“What?” Clint said, turning to see what Natasha had seen. “Shit.”

Bucky frowned between the pair, before turning to look behind him. “What is happening?” He saw a blonde woman walking towards the group. “Who is that?”

Before Clint or Natasha could respond, the blonde was beside Natasha, smiling at the group.

“Hi everyone,” she said with a smile. Bucky looked at Clint, who was looking at the woman with wide eyes.

Clint swallowed, looking at Bucky before looking back at the woman. “Hey Bobbi.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, what is happening?  
> Will Sam and Natasha *talk* before chapter 10?  
> Will Clint & Bucky tell them the truth before chapter 10?  
> Could Sharon & Pepper be anymore adorable?  
> Will this story even reach chapter 10?  
> Stay tuned to find out.
> 
> (I will continue this pattern; posting a version on tumblr, then coming back to it and adding before posting here. So if you want a preview of what's coming, join me at jenjo93.tumblr.com )

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Let me know what you thought.


End file.
